Various electric devices are mounted on an automobile. In order to transfer power or control signals to such the various electric devises, wire harness is routed in the automobile. The wire harness is composed of a plurality of electric wires and a connector (see PTL 1). FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional connector. FIG. 5 is an exploded view of the connector shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 6 is a prospective view of terminal fittings of the connector shown in FIG. 4.
The above-mentioned connector 301, as shown in FIGS. 4 to 6, is composed of a plurality of terminal fittings 302, a synthetic resin housing having a plurality of terminal housings 314 each accommodating the plurality of terminal fittings 302, a rear holder 304 attached to an end of the housing 302 so as to prevent the terminal fittings 302 from dropping out from the terminal housing 314, a plurality of rubber closures each press-fitted in the terminal housings 314, a plurality of spacers 306 each accommodated in the terminal housings 314, and a plurality of gaskets 307 each attached to the terminal fittings 302. Note that in FIGS. 4 and 5 the terminal fitting 302, the rubber closure 305, the spacer 302, and the gasket 307 are each shown by one, the others of which are not shown.
The above-mentioned terminal fitting 302 is made of conductive metal. The terminal fitting 302 is provided with cylindrical electric contact 311 to be connected with a terminal fitting of not-shown mating connector, a cylindrical electric wire connection part 310 connected with a core wire of the electric wire 308. The electric wire connection part 310 is provided with an annular flange 312 projecting from outside thereof so as to be contactable with a step face 317 disposed in the terminal housing 314. The electric contact 311, the electric wire connection part 310 and the flange 312 are concentrically arranged.
The electric contact 311 is formed elastically such that its inner or outer diameter is allowed to enlarge or shrink, inside which the terminal fitting of the mating connector is inserted, so as to elastically deformed, resulting in electrically connecting with the terminal fitting of the mating connector.
The above-mentioned electric wire connection part 310 is electrically connected with the core wire 309 of the electric wire 308 by the core wire 309 of the electric wire 308 being inserted therewithin so as to be plastically deformed such that its inner or outer diameter shrinks, i.e., swaged. The above-mentioned flange 312 is disposed at an end near the electric contact 311 of the electric wire connection part 310. Outside of the flange 312 is provided with a recess 313 across its whole circumference.
Each the above-mentioned terminal housing 314 is a space straightly extending. Each the terminal housing 314 is provided with: a first housing 315 accommodating an electric wire connection part 310, an end of the electric wire 308 connected with the electric wire connection part 310, a rubber closer 305 attached to outside of the electric wire 308, and a spacer 306; a second housing 316 extending to the first housing 315; and a step face 317 formed between the first housing 315 and the second housing 316. The first housing 315 and the second housing 316 are formed circular in cross-section. The second housing 316 is formed such that its inner diameter is arranged smaller than that of first housing 315. A left end in the left side in FIG. 4 of the housing 303 according to the aforementioned configuration is engaged with a housing of the not-shown mating connector.
The above-mentioned rear holder 304 is attached to an end of a side away from the mating connector in the housing 303. The rear holder 304 is provided with a plurality of through holes 318 receiving the electric wire 308 therewithin attached to the terminal fitting 302.
The above-mentioned rubber closure 305 is composed of a gasket 319 annularly formed of elastic synthetic resin such as rubber, and an infilling member 320 made of synthetic resin that is harder and less elastic than the gasket 319. The rubber closure 305 is press-fitted into the first housing 315 with the electric wire 308 therethrough so as to waterproof between outside of the electric wire 308 and inside of the first housing 315.
The above-mentioned spacer 306 is formed cylindrical such that its cross-sectional circle is partially cut away. The spacer 306 is accommodated in the first housing 315 while the electric wire connection part 310 and the electric wire 308 are positioned therewithin and are arranged between the flange 312 and the rubber closure 305. A width of a cutaway of the spacer 306 is formed larger than a diameter of the electric wire connection part310 and the electric wire 308.
The above-mentioned gasket 307 is annularly formed of elastic synthetic resin such as rubber, and is attached to the flange 312 in such a manner as to be accommodated in the recess 313. It is made possible that the gasket 307 waterproofs between outside of the flange 312 and inside of the first housing 315.
The connector 301 according to the aforementioned configuration is assembled as follows. Firstly, the terminal fitting 302 is attached to the gasket 307, and the electric wire 308 is passed through the rubber closure 305. Secondly, the core wire 309 of electric wire 308 is inserted into the electric wire connection part 310, and the electric wire connection part 310 is swaged such that the electric wire 308 is attached to the terminal fitting 302. Then, while spacer 306 being sandwiched between the flange 312 and the rubber closure 305, the terminal fitting 302, the gasket 307, the spacer 306, the rubber closure 305, and the electric wire 308 are inserted into the terminal housing 314. Lastly, the rear holder 304 is attached to the housing 303, completing the aforementioned connector 301. The connector 301 assembled in this way is engaged with the mating connector, composing the wire harness that is routed in the automobile.
It is made possible that such the connector 301 fixes the terminal fitting 302 to the housing 303 by the flange 312 that is contactable with the step face 317 of the terminal housing 314, and by the spacer 306 arranged between the flange 312 and the rubber closure 305 without providing within the housing 303 a lock arm locking in terminal fitting 302.